Vehicles may include a one or more seating areas or rows of seats that are displaceable to a number of positions to accommodate various configurations for the vehicle passenger compartment. Some vehicles, including sport utility vehicles, passenger vans and the like, may include a second row of seats positioned forward of a third row of seats in the passenger compartment. The second row of seats may be adjusted to grant access to the third row of seats through a vehicle door opening.
Vehicle seats configured for adjustment from a seating arrangement to a stored or tumbled arrangement typically include a seat back pivotally connected to a seat bottom and one or more mechanisms that secure the vehicle seat to a portion of the vehicle passenger compartment or vehicle floor. The mechanisms retain the vehicle seat in a seating arrangement until actuated by a passenger to move or collapse the seat back adjacent the seat bottom for placement in the stored arrangement.